Marcus Trescothick
| birth_place = Keynsham, England | heightft = 6 | heightinch = 2 | batting = Left-hand | bowling = Right-arm medium | role = Opener, occasional wicket-keeper | international = true | testdebutdate = 3 August | testdebutyear = 2000 | testdebutagainst = West Indies | testcap = 603 | lasttestdate = 17 August | lasttestyear = 2006 | lasttestagainst = Pakistan | odidebutdate = 8 July | odidebutyear = 2000 | odidebutagainst = Zimbabwe | odicap = 158 | lastodidate = 28 August | lastodiyear = 2006 | lastodiagainst = Pakistan | odishirt = 23 | club1 = Somerset | year1 = 1993–present | clubnumber1 = 2 | columns = 4 | column1 = Test | matches1 = 76 | runs1 = 5,825 | bat avg1 = 43.79 | 100s/50s1 = 14/29 | top score1 = 219 | deliveries1 = 300 | wickets1 = 1 | bowl avg1 = 155.00 | fivefor1 = 0 | tenfor1 = 0 | best bowling1 = 1/34 | catches/stumpings1 = 95/– | column2 = ODI | matches2 = 123 | runs2 = 4,335 | bat avg2 = 37.37 | 100s/50s2 = 12/21 | top score2 = 137 | deliveries2 = 232 | wickets2 = 4 | bowl avg2 = 54.75 | fivefor2 = 0 | tenfor2 = n/a | best bowling2 = 2/7 | catches/stumpings2 = 49/– | column3 = FC | matches3 = 310 | runs3 = 21,064 | bat avg3 = 41.79 | 100s/50s3 = 51/104 | top score3 = 284 | deliveries3 = 2,704 | wickets3 = 36 | bowl avg3 = 43.08 | fivefor3 = 0 | tenfor3 = 0 | best bowling3 = 4/36 | catches/stumpings3 = 426/– | column4 = LA | matches4 = 364 | runs4 = 11,985 | bat avg4 = 37.45 | 100s/50s4 = 28/61 | top score4 = 184 | deliveries4 = 2,010 | wickets4 = 57 | bowl avg4 = 28.84 | fivefor4 = 0 | tenfor4 = n/a | best bowling4 = 4/50 | catches/stumpings4 = 143/- | date = 27 September | year = 2013 | source = http://www.cricketarchive.co.uk/Archive/Players/3/3859/3859.html CricketArchive }} Marcus Edward Trescothick, MBE (born 25 December 1975 in Keynsham, Somerset) is an English cricketer. He plays first-class cricket for Somerset County Cricket Club, and represented England in 76 Test matches and 123 One Day Internationals. A left-handed opening batsman, he made his first-class debut for Somerset in 1993 and quickly established himself as a regular member of the team. Trescothick made his One Day International (ODI) debut seven years later, against Zimbabwe in July 2000. His Test debut, against the West Indies, followed in August. Although former England captain Nasser Hussain likened Trescothick's build and batting temperament to that of Graham Gooch, his stroke play is more reminiscent of David Gower. As an aggressive opener, he holds the record for the most ODI centuries of any English player, and for the fastest half-century in English Twenty20 cricket. Trescothick is also an accomplished slip fielder and occasional right-handed medium pace bowler who has kept wicket for England in five ODIs, and deputised as England captain for two Test matches and ten ODIs. External links *Player Profile: Marcus Trescothick from Cricket Archive * *Official Web Page Category:English cricketers Category:Cricketers Category:1975 birthsCategory:Living people